


Teaching Kon

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Naughty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon wanted Tim to teach him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching Kon

 Maybe the world was ending, maybe it was the second coming, perhaps Tim had greatly misheard what Kon asked. 

 

  "What?" Tim said, tilting his head to the said a little bit. Because their was no way in hell that kon had just asked that. 

 

 "Well, after last weekend's talk, I figured, well, you might Know how," Kon shifted awkwardly and glanced around the room.

 

  Tim vividly recalled last weekend, Last weekend he had come out of the closet. He had been terrified, and had almost pissed himself. However, he had made it out alive, and no one really cared of he was gay. 

 

 Out of all of the things that could have resulted from him outing himself, this was never on the list. Tim blinked twice. 

 

 "What?" Tim repeated the question his voice a slightly higher pitch this time. 

 

 "oh, shit, I pissed you off didn't I! I didn't mean to imply anything" Kon begin to rant and the clone was a little flustered "I don't mean to suggest, that because your gay, that you've been around a lot or anything. I mean I'm bisexual, and trust me I get that those are just terrible stereotypes, even tho I kind of fit it, don't, although for all my sleeping around, I've never actually So I thought maybe I'd ask you." 

 

 Tim blinked. He started awkwardly at Superboy and took a deep breath. Then he paused.

 

  "Conner, can you please repeat your original question." Tim requested. Cause , he needed to be sure. 

 

  Kon-el's face blushed bright red and he looked down at his feet before asking "Can you teach me how to give a blow-Job?" 

 

 Tim closed his eyes and felt his eyebrows raise. He pressed his lips tight together than licked along them. 

 

  "What do you mean by teach. Do you want me to- I don't know, write out directions? Techniques? An on hands physical learning lesson. "  Tim asked. His eyes were still closed. Cause when you're asleep, your eyes are meant to be closed, and Tim was clearly dreaming. 

 

  "Well, I've always been more of a hands on kind of learning person." kon stated. It wasn't a lie- the scientists at Cadmus had always been annoyed about it. 

 

 Tim opened his eyes. So, apparently he wasn't dreaming. After all, not even his mind could think up a situation like this. Besides,usually when he's dreaming about Conner and Blow-Jobs there isn't as much talking. At least not this type of talking. Usually more of a 'god, Tim, you're such a dirty whore, look at you take my big juicy cock',  because, for some reason, the kon in Tim's dream land only knew duologue from the gay porno videos that Robin kept hidden in his laptop. 

 

 "OK, go get a banana from the kitchen." Tim stated, staring at the half kryptonian. 

 

 About ten minutes later they were in Tim's room in the Tower and kon was holding a ripe banana and his cheeks were painted red.

 

 "OK." Tim said, because what else did you say when you're about to teach your best friend, who just came out to you as bi, how to give a blow-job. 

 

 "Kiss the banana." Tim said in a rushed and nearly audible voice. He couldn't believe he was doing this. 

 

 "What?" Kon said an eyebrow raising.  Tim sighed 

 

 "Trust me, guys will go ... Banana's if you kiss it." Boy Wonder explained, his face felt like it was overhearing. 

 

Kon kissed the banana. 

 

 Tim nodded his head in approval. 

 

 "OK now, starting from the bottom, lick up the underside of the banana." Robin ordered. 

 

  Never in all of his life. Did Tim Drake think he would be sitting on his bed, in Titan tower, next to his best friend, teaching him how to give oral sex via a banana. 

 

  "Now, kinda swirl your tongue around the tip of the banana, than suck in just the top." 

 

  Kon awkwardly slid his tongue around the top of the banana. He pressed the tip of it into his mouth and gave a slight suck. His cheeks pulling back and his lips widening.

 

 And Tim shouldn't find that so fucking hot. However, here kon was following all of Tim's orders with vigor. Superboy's lips stretched and his face red. Robin crossed his legs. 

 

 "I want you to slide as much as the banana into your mouth as you can, while making a sucking motion and sliding your tongue along the shaft of the banana."  Tim said, his voice was an slight pitch higher again. 

 

 Conner looked like he struggled, for a moment.  Trying to figure out how to move his tongue around and suck, all while shoving the banana down his throat. However, the moment passed, and Superboy got all the way to the very base of the banana. His lips stretched wide and pressing flush against his fist, were he was holding onto the fruit. 

 

 Tim tried not to whine. Life was not fair. It wasn't justifiable. He didn't know what he did to piss of the cosmic universe and what bad karma was paying him back, but it sucked. And not it the good way. Not the way Conner was sucking that banana. 

 

  "OK, now pull back up than slide back down the banana." Tim said in a whimper. 

 

 Kon looked like he was having trouble keeping his grip on the banana. So, Tim grabbed onto the end of the banana and glanced up at kon.

 

  "Um, well its not like you'll have to hold it. It'll be attached so. This is. Practical." Tim said. 

 

 Kon slid up from the banana and just before he let go completely he relaxed on the banana and he went back all the way down. This time kon's lips brushed against Tim's fingers as he reached the bottom of the banana. 

 

  "Um, pull up halfway this time, and stop there." Tim demanded. His throat felt dry, his pants, however felt wet with pre-cum. 

 

  Kon did as he was told and Tim bit his lower lip before griping the banana and shoving it down Conner's throat. Kon's eyes went wide and he gaged a little. However, he didn't pull away. 

 

 Tim pulled the banana almost all the way out again before pressing it back down the clone's troat. 

 

 Tim was panting. He was hard as a rock, and his best friend who he often fantasized about, was letting him fuck his face with a banana. 

 

  Tim sped of the speed at which he was thrusruong the fruit. He slid the banana in and out of kon's pink, pouty, stretched lips, imaging that it was cock fucking Conner's slutty, wet, whore, mouth.  

 

 He grabbed his hard on from under his jeans and moaned. Kon was bright red and Tim could see his friend's massive hard on in the tight confinement of Superboy's jeans. 

 

 Tim pulled the banana from kon's lips and a loud 'pop' filled the room from the suction. 

 

  "How about you put your new skills to the test?" Tim gasped as he rutted against his own hand. 

 

  Kon slid off of the bed and on to his knees in front of Tim. Robin slid his legs apart and shoved his pants down to his ankles. 

 

 Tim had six inches of circumcised cock sitting in front of Superboy.  Kon  licked his lips, leaned over and pressed a sloppy kiss against the hot heat of Tim's aching dick. 

 

 Tim gasped and kon licked up the vein on the underside of Rob's hard-on multiple times, letting saliva trail from the top of his cock to the bottom of kon's lip as he pulled away. Superboy slid the tip of Tim's cock into his mouth and sucked gently before sliding down on the cock till he reached his best friends balls.

 

 Tim gasped and moaned lewdly as he watched Conner's lips stretch around his dick and felt the tight heat of Superboy's wet  mouth. 

 

 "Good boy," Tim whispered as conner pulled back up and slid back down bobbing his head and taking all he could into his mouth. Slurping noises filled the room and Tim whimpered as he spotted kon reaching into his own jeans to jerk off while he sucked Tim. 

 

 Tim moaned in desperation as kon stopped at the middle of his cock. Tim's face went red as he realized. Kon was gonna let him- he was gonna let Tim fuck his mouth. 

 

 Robin moaned and pushed his cock forward into kon's mouth. Kon just moaned around the cock as Tim fucked his face.  His hips bucking forward into a wet cavern of heat.  Sitting perfectly still like a personal sex toy for Tim to use.

 

 The boy wonder tensed and gasped "Kon, move." 

 

 Conner pulled up, his eyes questioning, until he realized Tim was coming. Thick, white, hot cum splattered into kon's open mouth, and messy hair.  Superboy continued to jerk off as Rob came. Until kon was following in Pursuit. 

 

 

  It took Tim a moment to catch his breath,than another to fully register that he just got the best BJ in his life. 

 

   "And that's how you give a blow job" he muttered 


End file.
